Harry Potter y la Segunda Guerra
by VBravo153
Summary: Harry Potter es un niño de 7 años al que la vida le dará una sorpresa cuando 2 extraños individuos aparezcan para desvelarle que es un mago. Junto a Albus Dumbledore y Remus Lupin recibirán una extraña pero importante información que les dará un giro a sus vidas y de la cual depende el futuro. Verán a un Harry más preparado, así como una guerra más seria.


**I**

 **UN EXTRAÑO ENCUENTRO**

…

Era una noche de verano en Londres cuando las personas que estaban en una de sus calles poco transitadas de repente sintieron como una corriente eléctrica les atravesó el cuerpo, mientras veían asombrados que en medio de la calle un fogonazo de luz blanca intensa los cegó momentáneamente.

Cuando recuperaron la visión, pudieron ver que en medio de donde había estado el fogonazo, la calle antes intacta, ahora estaba completamente agrietada. Ninguno de los observadores se percató que en medio de todo eso, estaba la figura de un hombre en pie, aunque sería más preciso decir, que ninguno de los presentes lo podía ver.

-¡Lo logré, lo logré!- se repitió mentalmente la figura, mientras veía a su alrededor que Londres no estaba destruido, y que había unas pocas personas a su alrededor.

-Aunque hay poco tiempo, aún queda un rayo de esperanza-, se dijo.

Las preparaciones habían sido bastante acertadas, y había llegado muy cerca de a donde tenía que ir.

Mientras que las personas que habían presenciado el extraño fenómeno retomaban sus caminos, pensando que el fogonazo se había dado por un problema en el sistema eléctrico de la calle, la figura que había aparecido emprendió su camino.

Durante su caminata, la figura no dejaba de observar con un deje de alegría a su alrededor, todo se veía tan normal, tan pacífico, tan vivo. No pudo dejar de pensar con tristeza en todas las personas que había dejado atrás.

A los pocos minutos, la figura se detuvo a tres calles de donde había llegado y a través del cristal de la vitrina de la Librería Nocturn lo vio, ya estaba por salir, había llegado a tiempo.

Una sonrisa cruzó por su cara -Remus- murmuro para sí mismo.

Cuando lo vio salir, lo observó a la distancia tratando de descubrir cuál era su destino.

En su camino, pudo verlo con un poco más de detalle, estaba más joven de lo que recordaba, aunque con la misma expresión de tristeza y soledad que cuando lo conoció.

Lo vio acercarse al callejón que estaba a unos pasos atrás, pensó que era el que utilizaba a diario para aparecerse. Sin perder más tiempo se llegó hasta él para esperarlo, después de todo, era un lugar perfecto para acercarse.

…

Remus Lupin es un hombre de cabello castaño claro, ojos dorados, con una mirada tranquila pero nostálgica, y aunque apenas tenía 27 años, aparentaba algunos más por su tez enfermiza y pálida.

Remus estaba saliendo de una pequeña librería en las afueras de Londres con los hombros caído y un gesto de abatimiento -¡Otra vez despedido!, espero que esta vez no me cueste tanto conseguir trabajo- pensaba.

A Remus le costaba conseguir trabajos porque generalmente tenía cicatrices en el rostro que hacían que las personas quisieran mantener su distancia, además de que por su problema con el trabajo, tenía pocos recursos económicos, por lo cual su ropa siempre estaba desarreglada.

Por otro lado, cuando por fin encontraba uno, le costaba mantenerlo porque todos los meses se veía forzado a tomar una baja por enfermedad, una que siempre coincidía con las lunas llenas, algo que las personas con las que trabajaba pasaban por alto, ya que no era un factor importante en un mundo que se desenvuelve sin magia. No obstante las personas de su alrededor, a él si le afectaba.

Mientras iba de camino a un callejón oscuro que se encontraba a unas cuadras del que hasta ahora fue su trabajo, para poder desaparecerse hasta su casa iba pensando en lo que había sido su vida hasta ahora.

Había tenido una dura infancia luego que Greyback lo convirtiera en un hombre lobo. Sin embargo, su vida había cambiado radicalmente para bien después que ingreso a Hogwarts.

Durante sus estudios, llegó a conocer a sus grandes amigos, James, Peter y Sirius, quienes lo habían aceptado sin reparo, quienes lo acompañaban en las noches de luna llena, y a quienes desde hace 6 años extrañaba a los primeros y odiaba al último.

Su mente estuvo divagando en sus recuerdos en el Colegio, mientras caminaba.

Al entrar en el callejón para desaparecerse, se alarmó un poco al ver que no estaba solo, había una figura al final, parecía estar esperándolo, pero esa era una idea que le parecía absurda, ya que las personas de la zona no se acercaban mucho a él.

Mientras se acercaba para ver de quien se trataba, buscó su varita para tenerla lista en caso de tener que defenderse, si bien la guerra había acabado hace unos años, aún la tenía muy fresca en su memoria.

Al quedar a unos pasos, pudo verla con más detenimiento, -¡conocía ese cabello!-, -¡conocía ese rostro!-, pensaba, sin embargo se le hacía raro verlo, había algunas cosas que no le terminaban de cuadrar en la figura, los tonos de colores que lo conformaban tenían una palidez blanca espectral, solo pudo compararlos con los fantasmas que había conocido en Hogwarts, si éstos mantuviesen una sombra de los colores que lo identificasen y pareciesen más sólidos, parecía más viejo de lo que llegó a ser su amigo James, además que esta figura también le hacía recordar al viejo Alastor, por la cantidad de heridas cicatrizadas que veía en su rostro.

La figura interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos con un tono de voz que no reconoció -Hola Remus, te estaba esperando… tranquilo, no necesitas tu varita, no voy a hacerte daño-.

A Remus le sorprendió que le llamara por su nombre, la figura parecía ser su amigo, pero no terminaba de encajar, aún con su varita firmemente agarrada en su mano le preguntó -¿Jaa James?, ¿eee e eres tú?- preguntó con la voz entrecortada y una mirada de desconfianza.

La figura se le quedo viendo con una mirada dura por su único ojo visible, ya que el otro lo tenía tapado con una especie de vendaje, pero en fondo de su mirada podía ver ¿nostalgia?

-No Remus, no soy James… soy Harry…- La figura iba a continuar hablando, pero Remus lo interrumpió -¿Co…Coo Cómo?, ¿Qué es esto?, Harry apenas tiene 7 años… ¿Quién eres? Le preguntó ya apuntándolo con su varita.

-Tranquilo Remus- dijo la figura mientras levantaba las manos, o mejor dicho, la mano, cuando se fijó bien pudo ver que donde debería de tener su mano derecha solo había un muñón a la mitad del antebrazo.

-Como te iba diciendo, soy Harry, pero no el que está ahora con los Dursley. Quiero explicarte todo, pero este no es el lugar ni el momento, además hay otras tres personas que tienen que escuchar la historia… Yo solo la voy a poder contar a dos, ustedes se tienen que encargar de informarle al tercero- le dijo la figura.

Remus aún no sabía que pensar, no veía que el supuesto Harry tuviese malas intenciones, o que quisiera hacerle daño, no obstante, ya se había equivocado en el pasado confiando en Sirius.

Por otro lado, pensaba en la posibilidad que estuviese teniendo un sueño o una pesadilla, pero esa posibilidad no cuadraba con el alto nivel de detalle que podía percibir por sus sentidos, además que no creía que su imaginación o su subconsciente pudiesen crear la situación tan extraña que estaba viviendo en este momento.

-¿Cómo sé que esto es real?-, le preguntó, -Me dices que esté tranquilo, pero no me has dicho nada que me haga sentir confianza- le dijo aun apuntándole con la varita y con la mirada desconfiada, pero analizadora.

La figura pensó en su planteamiento por lo que le parecieron largos minutos, aunque apenas hayan sido unos segundos.

-No sé cómo hacerte ver que esto es real y no una pesadilla, más que decirte que confíes en lo que te dicen tus sentidos, siempre fueron muy agudos por tu pequeño problema peludo…-

Remus con sus ojos desorbitados por haber escuchado de esta figura la expresión que utilizaban sus amigos en el Colegio para referirse a su licantropía, siguió escuchándola, aún con su varita en alto.

-…Sin embargo, con respecto a tu otro planteamiento, si puedo ofrecerte algo, ahora bien, si es lo suficiente para que confíes en mí o no, sólo lo puedes decir tú- le comentó.

-Se quiénes son Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, y de donde vienen esos apodos, sé que tú eres el supuesto fantasma que le dio fama a la Casa de los Gritos…- le dijo la figura, -Remus, juro que mis intenciones no son buenas-… finalizó con una sonrisa triste.

Remus estaba muy confundido, había aceptado que lo que estaba viviendo era real, pues la figura tenía razón con respecto a lo de sus sentidos, aunque él no haya querido creerles al principio. No obstante, lo que la figura le dijo después removió muchos sentimientos y recuerdos en su interior.

-Me cuesta creer esto- dijo Remus a los pocos minutos, cuando terminó de procesar las palabras que había escuchado.

-Sabes cosas que pocos sabíamos y quienes además de mí, éstas están muertas o encarceladas- continuó Remus, -No estoy del todo seguro de confiar en ti, pero creo que puedo escucharte- terminó Remus mientras bajaba la varita y la mantenía a un lado.

La figura esbozó una sonrisa y le contestó -No lo esperaba de otra manera-.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?, le pregunto Remus, -¿Por qué me estabas esperando?-.

-Necesito contar una historia- dijo el supuesto Harry, -Y es de vital importancia que Albus y el pequeño Harry estén presentes-.

-No creo que el profesor Dumbledore me crea… seguro que considerará que me he vuelto loco, o que es un intento más de mi parte de acercarme a Harry- comento Remus.

-No te preocupes- le dijo, -Por lo que llegue a conocer a Albus, sé que es de mente abierta, y lo que le vas a contar va a despertar su interés, no tengo duda que va a ver tu recuerdo y actuará en consecuencia-.

-Por favor ve con él y busquen a Harry, los veré en la entrada de Hogwarts al amanecer-.

Con esto dicho, la figura se desvaneció, dejando a Remus sólo en el callejón.

Después de varios minutos que le tomó reponerse de tan extraña situación, desapareció rumbo a Hogwarts.


End file.
